1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine, having a high-pressure pump, having at least two injectors, and having a pressure reservoir disposed between the high-pressure pump and the at least two injectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel injection systems of the type with which this invention is concerned are known from the prior art and are typically called common rail fuel injection systems. A known common rail fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine (not shown) will be explained with reference to FIG. 5. This fuel injection system 102 includes a fuel tank 104, from which fuel 106 is pumped by an electrical or mechanical fuel pump 108. Via a low-pressure fuel line 110, the fuel 106 is pumped to a high-pressure fuel pump 111. From the high-pressure fuel pump 111, the fuel 106 reaches a common rail 114 via a high-pressure fuel line 112. A plurality of fuel injection nozzles according to the invention, or injectors 116, are connected at the common rail 114 and inject the fuel 106 into combustion chambers 118 of an internal combustion engine, not shown.
In the known fuel injection system 102, the common high-pressure reservoir or so-called common rail 114 is provided for all the injectors 116. It is from this structure that the term “common rail” for such fuel injection systems is derived.